Encyclia cordigera
| wikispecies = Encyclia cordigera | commons = Encyclia cordigera | ncbi = 142295 }} Энциклия сердценосная ( ) — многолетнее эпифитное трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Синонимы * Cymbidium cordigerum Kunth in F.W.H.von Humboldt, A.J.A.Bonpland & C.S.Kunth, Nov. Gen. Sp. 1: 341 (1816). * Epidendrum cordigerum (Kunth) Foldats, Bol. Soc. Venez. Ci. Nat. 28: 234 (1969). * Epidendrum macrochilum Hook., Bot. Mag. 63: t. 3534 (1836). * Epidendrum macrochilum var. roseum Bateman, Orchid. Mexico Guatemala: t. 17 (1839). * Encyclia macrochila (Hook.) Neumann, Rev. Hort., II, 4: 137 (1846). * Epidendrum macrochilum var. albopurpurea C.Morren, Ann. Soc. Roy. Agric. Gand 2: 365, t. 86 (1846). * Epidendrum longipetalum God.-Leb., Orchidophile (Argenteuil) 12: 257 (1892), nom. illeg. * Encyclia atropurpurea var. leucantha Schltr., Repert. Spec. Nov. Regni Veg. Beih. 17: 45 (1922). * Encyclia atropurpurea var. rhodoglossa Schltr., Repert. Spec. Nov. Regni Veg. Beih. 17: 45 (1922). * Encyclia doeringii Hoehne, Arq. Bot. Estado São Paulo, n.s., f.m., 2: 24 (1946). * Encyclia atropurpurea var. rosea (Bateman) Summerh., Bot. Mag. 171: t. 290 (1957). * Epidendrum doeringii (Hoehne) A.D.Hawkes, Orquídea (Rio de Janeiro) 18: 170 (1957). * Encyclia cordigera var. rosea (Bateman) H.G.Jones, Darwiniana 15: 23 (1969). * Encyclia cordigera f. leucantha (Schltr.) Withner, Cattleyas & Relatives 5: 104 (1998). Природные разновидности * Encyclia cordigera f. leucantha (Schltr.) Withner, 1998. * Encyclia cordigera var. rosea (Bateman) H.G.Jones 1969. Этимология и история описания Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Английское название: Large-lipped Encyclia - In Nicaragua - Flor de Encarnacion. Биологическое описание Побеги симподиального типа. Псевдобульбы около 3-11 см в высоту, темно-зеленые, яйцевидной или грушевидной формы. Образуют плотные группы. Несут как правило 2 листа. Листья зелёные, линейно-ланцетные, 40 см в длину, 3-4 см в ширину, жесткие. Цветоносы прямые, возможно одно ответвление, 15-76 см в длину. Несут 4-15 цветков. Цветки очень ароматные под воздействием солнечных лучей, 5-7,5 см в диаметре. Лепестки и чашелистики зеленые с коричневым или пурпурно-коричневым. Растения из северной части Южной Америки и Коста-Рики, как правило имеют белую губу в средней части отмеченную продольными красными полосками. Растения из Панамы и Мексики губу окрашенную в пурпурный цвет. В культуре больше распространена Encyclia cordigera var. atropurpurea, у которой губа окрашена однотонно, яркого, лилово-фуксиевого цвета. Эта естественная разновидность иногда встречается в продаже под названием "Encyclia atropurpurea", что некорректно, так как собственно вид Enc. atropurpurea - это относительно неприметный вид из Карибского бассейна.Ein Artikel von Klaus Kettler. Kulturanleitung Encyclia По другим данным Enc. atropurpurea является синонимом Encyclia cordigera.orchidspecies.com или синонимом Psychilis atropurpurea (Willd.) Sauleda 1988This Checklist gives information. KEW.. Вызревание семян может длиться до 13 месяцев. Хромосомы: 2n = 40, 80, 90. Ареал, экологические особенности Мексика, Гватемала, Белиз, Сальвадор, Гондурас, Никарагуа, Коста-Рика, Панама, Антильские острова, Французская Гвиана, Суринам, Гайана, Венесуэла, Бразилия, Колумбия и Перу. Эпифит, реже литофит. Разнообразные типы леса на высотах от 0 до 900 метров над уровнем моря. Относится к числу охраняемых видов (второе приложение CITES). В культуре Температурная группа — теплая. Для нормального цветения обязателен перепад температур день/ночь в 5-8°С. Освещение — 2500-3500 FCEncyclia cordigera. Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker.. В условиях квартиры — окна восточной и западной ориентации. Относительная влажность воздуха около 80% в течение вегетационного периода, 60-65% в зимний период и весной. Посадка на блок или в корзинку для эпифитов с субстратом из сосновой коры средней фракции. Субстрат не должен препятствовать движению воздуха в корнеобитаемой зоне. В период вегетации полив обильный. В период покоя полив сокращают. При высокой влажности воздуха достаточно легкого опрыскивания по утрам и полива раз в несколько недель. Удобрения до появления новых побегов не используются. Искусственные гибриды Литература * Gann B, Byrne J, 1983, Brassavola nodosa (L.) Ldl. and Encyclia cordigera (HBK.) Dressler in the Colombian Sierra Nevada: some cultural notes on two long-time favorites. Orchid Dig. 47. (3): 103-105 * Gann B, Byrne J, 1983, Brassavola nodosa (L.) Ldl. and Encyclia cordigera (HBK.) Dressler in the Colombian Sierra Nevada: some cultural notes on two long-time favorites. Orchid Dig. 47. (3): 103-105 * Janzen DH, De Vries P, Gladstone DE, Higgins ML, Lewinsohn, T.M., 1980, Self, and cross pollination of Encyclia cordigera (Orchidaceae) in Santa Rosa National Park Costa Rica. Biotropica 12. (1): 72 - 74 * Austin, B. 1988. Psychilis atropurpurea-Psychilis bifida; Let's end the confusion. Orchid Digest, Vol. 52, No. 4, Oct.-Nov.-Dec., 1988. * Bechtel, H., P. Cribb, and E. Launert. 1980. Manual of cultivated orchid species. MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass. * Dressler, R. L. and G. E. Pollard. 1974 1976. The genus Encyclia in Mexico. Asociación Mexicana DE Orquideología, A. C., Apartado Postal 53-123, México 17, D. F. * Hamilton, R. M. 1988. When does it flower? 2nd ed. Robert M. Hamilton, 9211 Beckwith Road, Richmond, B. C., Canada V6X 1V7. * Rentoul, J. N. 1982 1985. Growing orchids. Book two. Cattleyas and other epiphytes. Timber Press, Portland, Or. * Veitch, James, and Sons. 1887-1894 1963, 1981. Manual of orchidaceous plants. Vols. I-II. James Veitch and Sons, Royal Exotic Nursery, Chelsea, London. Reprint, Vol. 1, A. Asher and Co., Amsterdam, The Netherlands; reprint, Vol. II, Bishen Singh Mahendra Pal Singh, Dehra Dun, India. Примечания Ссылки * Encyclia cordigera. Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker. * видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. * Видовой очерк Encyclia cordigera ‘Santana 1’ Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Южной Америки